Friend or Love
by Yelou-chan
Summary: "Kau tahu orang yang tidak mempunyai perasaanpun pasti bisa merasakan namanya cinta, sakura." kata Ino sahabatku / "Hah! Entahlah aku bingung Ino! Dia sahabatku" / 'Tidak mungkin Sai mencintaiku'/ Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Kebaikannya.

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau fic ini punyaku.**

**Warning: OOC, lebay, gaje. Maklum author masih belajar-belajar.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SAISAKU**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Tap...tap...tap..

Terdengar suara derap kaki di sepanjang lorong atau lebih tepatnya markas Orochimaru.

Tap...tap..tap..

Kriet... "Tidak ada..."

Tap..tap..

Kriet... "Huh! Tidak ada juga!"

Kriet... "Tidak ada!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Tidak ada! Dimana sih dia?"

Wanita berambut pink itu sudah putus asa. Sudah semua pintu dia buka, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun sosok yang dia cari. Peluh sudah menetes dari dahinya yang lebar. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia mencari, tapi sampai pada saat ini dia belum menemukannya.

Tap..tap..tap..

Sakura nama gadis itu. Dialah yang sendirian berada di lorong yang cukup gelap. Berlari dan berlari mencari sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia merasakan cakra yang familier. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat itu sedang menatapnya.

"Sai? Hosh... hosh... sudah ketemu?"

Pria yang bernama Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mendapat jawaban yang pasti Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu Sakura?" kata pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Tidak! Aku akan mencarinya dengan cepat. Jika kau mau istirahat silahkan saja, mungkin kau sudah terlalu lelah. Tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu!"kata wanita itu sinis.

"Tidak aku tidak terlalu lelah, tapi kau Sakura! Kau terlalu pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tenang saja, aku sudah mengeluarkan ular-ular pelacakku untuk mencarinya." tanya Sai khawatir.

"Terima kasih Sai. Tapi aku juga akan berusaha menemukannya. Aku bukanlah gadis bodoh yang cengeng tanpa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah berubah, jika kau tahu." kata Sakura disertai suara hosh..hosh nya. Sedangkan Sai diam-diam hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum.

Langkah Sai tiba-tiba terhenti. Sakura merasa jengkel. Dia menghadap ke belakang, dan ingin memprotes. Tapi tidak jadi ketika melihat sosok ular hitam mengarah ke arah Sai. Ular itu pecah dan hanya menyisakan tinta-tinta hitam yang membentuk kata-kata.

"Ikuti aku!" teriak Sai. Sakura yang sudah mengerti segera menurut. Hanya langkah mereka berdua yang terdengar di lorong gelap itu. Sai berada 2 langkah didepannya. Sakura hanya memandang punggung pemuda pucat itu. Akhir-akhir ini pria itu sangat baik padanya. Dia rela mengikutinya untuk mencari si missing nin. Membantunya agar ia tidak sendirian jika harus melawan si missing -tiba langkah Sai berhenti disebuah pintu, telunjuknya ditempelkan di mulutnya. "Sshhhh...". Sakura segera mengangguk.

Sakura segera mengintip di balik pintu, melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur. Ular-ular Sai masuk kedalam, dan berusaha agar tidak menbangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidur dan lambat ular-ular Sai mendekati sosok itu. Tapi ternyata sosok itu sudah tau duluan. Sehingga dia meledakan tempat itu sekaligus.

DUUUAARRR!

Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya menutup matanya. Takut melihat ledakan yang dahsyat itu. Dia merasa tubuhnya sedang terhempas sangat keras. Eh? Tunggu tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang mendekapnya. Mendekapnya dengan erat, sehingga membuat dia tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya. Ledakan dahsyat itu sepertinya sudah mulai menghilang. Sakura perlahan membuka mata emeraldnya. Dan terkejut melihat mata onyx lembut itu. Sai, orang itu. Dia sedang mendekapnya erat. Ehem... atau lebih tepatnya sedang menindihnya. Mata Sai masih terpejam. Sakura merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Tiba-tiba mata Sai membuka dan memperlihatkan mata onyx yang lembut.

Sai sedikit terbangun, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk, wajahnya agak merona. Akhirnya mereka berdua tersadar, dan segera bangun dari posisinya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai yang berdiri disampingnya. Sakura memang agak terkejut dengan sikap Sai yang melindunginya. Sakura melihat lengan mulus Sai yang terdapat luka-luka. Darah merahpun keluar dari kulit pucat Sai. Ia juga melihat perut langsing pemuda itu berdarah, mungkin akibat gesekan dengan tanah akibat Sai begitu melindunginya? Sakura segera menepis pikiran anehnya dan melihat kedepan.

Didepan mereka sudah terlihat sosok emo tampan, menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Mata lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu melihat kearah Sakura. Sedangkan si lelaki pucat itu sama sekali tidak diliriknya.

"Sasuke-kun..." lirih Sakura.

"Hn, " jawaban singkat dari seorang Uchiha. "Sakura ya?"

"Ada apa kau kemari hah?, " kata Sasuke disertai alisnya yang terangkat. "Ingin mengejarku lagi?"

WUUZZSSS! Gerakan Sasuke memang sangat cepat. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Sakura terhentak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah ada dihadapannya. Mulut Sasuke mendekati telinga Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dia hanya terbengong mendengar sang missing nin berbicara.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengejar dan megurusi urusanku kan?" kata Sasuke. Tangannya sudah akan mengambil pedang di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Dan kemana sih bocah kyuubi itu? Dia bosan mengejarku lagi." Kata hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan lembutnya nafas Sasuke di telinganya tanpa mengetahui resiko apa yang terjadi.

" Sayang sekali mungkin ini yang terakhir kali kau bertemu denganku." Kata sasuke cepat. Lalu dia mengarahkan pedang yang telah didapatkannya menuju punggung Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat.

TRIINGGG! BUAGH!

Sakura membuka matanya, dan melihat sang Uchiha telah menjauh darinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sai yang sedang memegang kunainya. Disampingnya terlihat pedang Sasuke yang telah terpental.

"Jangan kau lukai Sakura!" desisnya Sai tajam.

**(End of Flashback )**

"Halo... ayolah Sakura jangan melamun terus. Jawab pertanyaanku!" kata suara cempreng didepannya. Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

Dia sedang di toko dango untuk berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya ini. Atau lebih tepatnya membicarakan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini tingkahnya agak aneh. Kata Ino, kalau Sai itu sekarang sangat peduli dengannya. Dialah yang sehari-hari menemani Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Karena si pemuda pirang itu, Naruto lebih memilih menemani kekasihnya dari putri Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. Tapi yang dikatakan Ino benar juga. Sai yang selama ini selalu cuek dengannya tiba-tiba jadi sangaaat perhatian sekali dengannya. Dengan cara setiap hari dia selalu mengunjunginya di rumah sakit, mengantarkannya pulang, main kerumahnya, sampai dia mau saja kalau Sakura mengajaknya untuk membantunya mencari si missing nin. Sikapnya sekarang begitu aneh untuk Sai yang **tidak sama sekali punya perasaan.** Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Hah! Entahlah, aku belum yakin kalau Sai mencintaiku," kata Sakura lirih "Hei bahkan dia masih sama saja mengataiku jeleklah, gendutlah, dan nenek sihir!"

"Iya, tapi dengan sikap kaya gitu berarti ada yang aneh dengannya. Bukan aku saja yang bilang seperti ini. Tapi yang lainnya juga. Bahkan si pemalas Shikamaru saja mengakuinya. Kau yang sangat dekatnya dengannya tidak menyadarinya? Otakmu sih penuh dengan Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino disertai bibir manyunnya.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang Sasuke-kun!" ancam Sakura.

"Hah! Baiklah. Nih dengarkan ya Sakura aku mendapat cerita dari Shikamaru. Demi Kami-sama aku tidak bohong! Waktu itu Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, dan Kiba-kun sedang merayakan keberhasilan mereka di toko Yakiniku. Kau ingatkan toko itu dekat dengan rumah sakit Konoha?" tanya Ino

"Hemmm..." kata Sakura seraya mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kita juga ada di sana, kata Shikamaru. Lalu Shikamaru hanya melihat Sai yang sedang memperhatikan kita berdua. Kalau memperhatikan saja sih tidak masalah. Tapi masalahnya dia sampai tersenyum-tersenyum gitu. Wajahnya pun kata Shikamaru hampir merona. Shikamaru yang melihat langsung bingung. Shikamaru berpikir kalau yang dilihat Sai itu aku. Tapi ternyata pas aku ke pelayan kasir sebentar, mata Sai tidak mengarah ka arahku tapi ke kau! Shikamaru saja yang begitu cuek, langsung mengerti." Kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Kau tidak percaya juga? Susah sekali sih untuk mayakinkanmu!" kata Ino hampir berteriak.

"Sekarang kau ingatin lagi, ada hal yang manis tidak tentang kamu dan Sai!" kata Ino sambil memasukan kue dangonya ke dalam mulut.

"Hmm... ada sih?" kata Sakura sambil berfikir.

"Ceritakan!" perintah Ino

**Flashback.**

Krik...Krik...Krik...

Langit mulai gelap, hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar. Semua sedang terlelap tidur. Kecuali gadis manis berambut pink yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia memandang teman-temanya yang sedang tertidur.

Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan sedang tertidur nyenyak. Mungkin capai habis mengeluarkan kyubinya. Tidurnya mirip kincir angin. Ya Sakura memang sedang menjalankan misinya bersama Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi sensei. Dan sekarang mereka sedang istirahat, setelah pertarungan hebat. Mereka semua tertidur mengelilingi api unggun.

Sakura melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas, terlihat juga air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sehingga membuat sakura terkikik.

"Hihihi... akhh!" jerit Sakura pelan. Memang dia yang paling sial, akibat kecerobohannya dia terluka. Walaupun hanya luka terkena kunai biasa, tapi sebenarnya kunai itu beracun. Membuat luka itu lebih sakit tiga kali lipat. Tangannya pun sedang mengeluarkan cakra hijaunya, untuk menyembuhkan luka di lengan kanannya.

Jika tadi dia melihat ke arah Naruto yag terlelap, sekarang dia melihat ke atas pohon. Tepatnya di sebuah dahan. Dia melihat ke arah senseinya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Sakura menajamkan matanya. HAH! KAKASHI-SENSEI TIDAK MEMAKAI MASKERNYA! Yah... sayang sekali wajahnya hanya tertutup buku Icha-Ichanya. Andai keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Ia pasti akan melompat kearah gurunya itu, dan membuka Icha-Ichanya.

Sudahlah, jangan dilihat terus. Sekarang matanya beralih pada seseorang yang sedang tidur dengan kalemnya. Ia tidur dengan menyenderkan badannya ke sebuah pohon didepannya. Wajahnya begitu damai dan hangat. Entah kenapa mata emeraldnya itu tak pernah berhenti melihat wajah yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya memang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dirindukannya, Sasuke-kun. Rambut hitamnya, mata onyxnya, hidungnya, dan dingin sikapnya. Sai nama orang itu.

"Akh..!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan teman-temannya. Peluh makin deras keluar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata seseorang di atasnya. Sakura mendongak. Malam yang gelap mengaburkan matanya, tapi samar-samar dia masih bisa melihat.

"Sai?" tanya Sakura

Sai menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disamping kanannya. Memandang luka Sakura. Lalu merogoh kantong senjatanya. Dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik kantong itu.

"Ini... gunakan saja." Sai menyodorkan sesuatu kearah Sakura. Benda itu adalah suntikan yang isinya berwarnah kuning kehijau-hijauan.

"Kau pernah memberiku ini, katanya cairan ini bisa meredakan rasa sakit dari luka apapun. Kau gunakan saja." Kata Sai lembut. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Sai menyuntikan benda itu ke lengan Sakura. "Akh..!" rintih Sakura.

3 menit telah berlalu, rasa sakit itu mulai membaik.

"Sudah membaik?" kata Sai. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Iya. Arigato Sai." Kata Sakura lirih.

Sai memundurkan badannya dan menyenderkannya ke sebuah pohon di belakang Sakura. Menarik Sakura untuk menyenderkan juga badannya. "Tidurlah" kata Sai lembut, sambil manarik kepala Sakura untuk disenderkan ke bahunya.

"Oyasumi" kata Sai sebelum kedua mata itu terpejam.

**(End of Flasback)**

"Tuh kan! Betul!" teriak Ino bersemangat.

"Sssshhhh... Ino kau berisik! Kau pikir ini rumahmu! Hah!" kata Sakura sambil berbisik.

"Tapi ini kan hanya hal sepele Ino, masa dengan ini Sai dibilang mencintaiku?" kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"YA AMPUN SAKURA. EMANG KAU BERHARAP HAL BESAR SEPERTI APA? SAI RELA MATI DI DEPANMU BARU KAU PERCAYA HAH?" teriak Ino kesal.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" kata Sakura ikut teriak.

"Habisnya kau.." ucapan Ino berhenti setelah mendengar suara berisik di depan toko dango.

"Lepaskan aku Yamato taichou! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" teriak seseorang yang sedang dipaksa diseret oleh Yamato.

Sakura melihat Yamato taichou sedang menyeret seseorang. "Sai?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

Sai dalam keadaan sangat kacau, rambutnya di tarik oleh Yamato taichou, baju sedikit kusut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Ino pada Yamato.

"Hah! Tanyakan saja pada Sai yang diam-diam mengintipi kalian!" tanya Yamato kelelahan.

"Mengintip?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Hei! Sakura," kata yamato taichou sedikit lantang "Sai ingin menemuimu tuh!" kata Yamato taichou disertai senyuman penuh arti.

Sakura bisa melihat Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Tenten di belakang Yamato taichou sedang terkikik geli melihat Sai.

"Apa-apaan sih Yamato taichou! Lepaskan aku!" kata Sai memaksa, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kalau seperti ini wajahnya kawaii sekali!

"Tidak kalau kau menghampiri Sakura dan berbicara denganya!" kata Yamato taichou penuh horor. Sai hanya bisa mendelik marah pada ketua timnya itu. "Emangnya apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanya Sai pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Yamato taichou? Ada apa dengan Sai?" kata Sakura lembut.

"Sakura, sebenarnya tadi kita sedang merayakan keberhasilan misi kita ke Iwagakure, kami merayakannya dengan makan-makan di Yakiniku tiba-tiba Sai menghilang. Dan ternyata dia sedang memandangimu di atap rumah. Dia memandangimu dibalik kaca jendela itu." Kata Yamato taichou sambil menengir kearah Sai yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

Sakura tersentak kaget. 'Benarkah itu?'. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat cerita Shikamaru yang diceritakan Ino tadi.

'Tidak mungkin! Sai... Sai... Benar-benar mencintaiku?'

T.B.C

**.**

**.**

**Fuihh... akhirnya selesai juga, pegelnya tanganku! Maaf jika Saisakunya gaje, author masih belajar-belajar dari para senpai. Aku butuh saran dan kritikannya dari kalian para readers. Mohon bantuannya! RnR onegaii...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Festival Hanabi

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau fic ini punyaku.**

**Warning: OOC, lebay, gaje. Maklum author masih belajar-belajar. Untuk tulisan yang di bold itu inner Sakura.**

**Sai= 18 tahun.**

**Sakura= 17 tahun.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SAISAKU**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"Habisnya kau.." ucapan Ino berhenti setelah mendengar suara berisik di depan toko dango.

"Lepaskan aku Yamato taichou! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" teriak seseorang yang sedang dipaksa diseret oleh Yamato.

Sakura melihat Yamato taichou sedang menyeret seseorang. "Sai?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

Sai dalam keadaan sangat kacau, rambutnya ditarik oleh Yamato taichou, bajunya pun kusut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Ino pada Yamato.

"Hah! Tanyakan saja pada Sai yang diam-diam mengintipi kalian!" tanya Yamato kelelahan.

"Mengintip?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Hei! Sakura," kata Yamato taichou sedikit lantang "Sai ingin menemuimu tuh!" kata Yamato taichou disertai senyuman penuh arti.

Sakura bisa melihat Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Tenten di belakang Yamato taichou sedang terkikik geli melihat Sai.

"Apa-apaan sih Yamato taichou! Lepaskan aku!" kata Sai memaksa, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kalau seperti ini wajahnya kawaii sekali!

"Tidak kalau kau menghampiri Sakura dan berbicara dengannya!" kata Yamato taichou penuh horor. Sai hanya bisa mendelik marah pada ketua timnya itu. "Emangnya apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanya Sai pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Yamato taichou? Ada apa dengan Sai?" kata Sakura lembut.

"Sakura, sebenarnya tadi kita sedang merayakan keberhasilan misi kita ke Iwagakure, kami merayakannya dengan makan-makan di Yakiniku. Tapi tiba-tiba Sai menghilang. Dan aku menemukannya,ternyata dia sedang mengintipimu di atap rumah. Dia memandangimu dibalik kaca jendela." Kata Yamato taichou sambil menyengir kearah Sai yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

Sakura tersentak kaget. 'Benarkah itu?'. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat cerita Shikamaru yang diceritakan Ino tadi.

'Tidak mungkin! Sai... Sai... Benar-benar mencintaiku?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamato taichou terus menyeret Sai kearah Sakura. Sai terlihat memberontak. "Ittai! Rambutku jangan dijambak terlalu keras taichou!" kata Sai sambil merintih kesakitan. Seolah tak terpeduli Yamato terus menyeretnya.

"Makanya kau tidak boleh diam-diam ngintip wanita seperti itu Sai." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Sakura yang seperti ini jadi terlihat gugup dan malu. Sekarang Sai sudah ada dihadapannya. Rambutnya masih dipegang erat oleh Yamato agar tidak kabur. Sakura memandangi wajah Sai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Menatapi wajah pucat itu dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Membuat Sai jadi salah tingkah. Wajah Sai sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dengan sendirinya wajah Sai yang pucat itu berubah menjadi warna buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan warna wajah Sai, sudah dapat menyimpulkan. ' Yang dikatakan Ino ternyata benar!' batin Sakura kesal.

Dengan terburu-buru Sakura kembali ke meja yang tadi ditempati Ino dengannya. Mengambil dokumen-dokumen rumah sakit yang tadi diletakannya di atas meja itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah kenapa tangannya jadi gemetar. Dan secepat kilat Sakura kabur dari toko itu.

Yamato, Naruto, dan Ino hanya memandang Sakura yang telah tiada dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya ya?" kata Yamato sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin Sakura kesal atau... malu?" jawab Ino dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hei, Sai apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Segera pemuda berambut jabrik itu menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Eh! Go-gomen Sai!" kata Yamato sambil melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sai. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah mempermalukan Sai di depan Sakura.

"Tidak apa!" jawab Sai ketus dan berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Hanya sebuah detingan jam yang terdengar di ruangan bernuansa pink itu.

Gadis berambut pink itu masih sibuk di meja belajarnya. Sungguh sialnya Sakura seminggu ini. Memang seminggu ini ia diberi cuti, tapi bukannya untuk istirahat tapi harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari shisionya itu. Dan itu membuat mood Sakura lansung turun.

"AAGGGHHHHH! Kapan selesainya tugas ini?" teriak Sakura entah pada siapa. Lalu dia menghirup udara dan mengatur emosinya agar tidak meledak.

Gadis itu sungguh sangat bosan. Dia bisa saja istirahat sebentar sambil berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tapi itu tidak bisa. Karena shishionya yang kejam itu memberikan misi kepada semua teman-temannya ke luar desa. Kecuali dirinya. **Kecuali dirinya!**

'Sungguh menyebalkan hokage wanita itu' pikir Sakura. Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak disertakan ikut menjalankan misinya. Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru dan teman-teman lainnya sedang menjalankan misi ke Iwagakure untuk melawan kawanan perampok disana.

Sedangkan Ino dan Kiba sedang menjalankan misi berdua, mengantarkan surat ke Kazekage Gaara. 'Eh? Kiba?' Sakura sedikit bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung tersenyum geli.

Bagaimana malunya Ino yang mendapat misi bareng dengan Kiba. Sedangkan sahabatnya itu sangat menyukai pria anjing itu. Kadang Sakura sendiri binggung, ia tahu kalau tipe cowok Ino itu seperti dirinya. Dingin, kalem, putih, tampan, sedikit berbicara dan pintar adalah tipe cowok mereka berdua.

Tapi sekarang? Ino malah suka dengan Kiba yang pasti bukan tipe cowok kesukaannya. Dia masih teringat kata-kata Ino yang membuat Sakura terkikik sendiri. 'Aku suka dengan seringai tajamnya, entah kenapa seringai tajamnya membuat hatiku luluh.' Kata Ino seminggu yang lalu yang masih Sakura ingat.

'Hah! Tak apalah yang penting Ino bahagia' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Dia mengipas-ngipaskan dirinya yang berkeringat kepanasan dengan kipas tangan. Lambang kipas tangannya itu mengingatkan pada seseorang yang dirinduinya. Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto, Kakashi sensei, dan Yamato Taichou sedang menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure. Kalau Sai sedang menjalankan latihan khusus bersama anbu root lainnya selama seminngu.

Entah kenapa mengingat nama Sai saja membuat ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia akui kalau Sai memang tampan. Kulitnya putih bersih, dingin, pendiam, kalem, wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke, dan apalagi sekarang Sai sangat baik dengannya benar-benar sempurna.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Sial lagi-lagi dengungan suara itu muncul lagi!' batin Sakura.

**Sai memang tampankan? Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya? Dia juga mencintaimu. Anggap saja Sai adalah pelarianmu.**

"Tidak Sai adalah sahabatku. Bukan pelarianku!" kata Sakura entah pada siapa.

**Ayolah Sakura dia itu mirip Sasuke. Wajahnya, sifatnya betul-betul mirip. Tapi Sai lebih baik, dia perhatian kepadamu, dia tidak punya dendam mengerikan seperti Sasuke.**

"Jangan samakan Sai dengan Sasuke-kun!"

**Sai itu sempurna Sakura.**

"Hentikan! Ku bilang hentikan! Jangan meracuni otakku!"

"AAAAGH! Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" kata Sakura sambil beranjak berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya. 'Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan Konoha saja.' Batin Sakura sambil menuju pintu dan keluar.

**.**

**.**

Perpustakaan Konoha adalah salah satu harta karun bagi para shinobi yang butuh ilmu. Karena disana semua buku tentang dunia keninjaan lengkap tersedia. Walaupun yang diperbolehkan masuk hanya ninja pilihan saja, tapi tetap saja perpustakaan itu ramai.

"Hmmmm... pilih yang mana ya?" kata Sakura pada diri sendiri. Dan disinilah Sakura berada di perpustakaan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya dan suara-suara aneh yang menghantuinya.

"Ah! Ini dia!" kata Sakura bersemangat sambil menarik salah satu buku di rak buku bagian medis. Sakura membuka buku-buku itu sebentar.

Tiba-tiba ada suatu pandangan yang membuatnya tertarik. Dia mengintip lewat celah-celah rak buku. Dia melihat sesorang diseberang sana. Dia memakai baju hitam panjang dan celana hitam panjang, rambut hitam pendek yang betul-betul mirip seseorang. Sakura merasa familiar dengan orang itu. Dan ketika Sakura melihat warna kulit orang itu Sakura segera menyadarinya.

"Sai?" tanya Sakura berbisik. 'Tidak mungkin Sai disini sedangkan dia sedang latihan bersama anbu root lainnya.' Batin Sakura meyakinkan. Tapi entah kenapa dilandasi dengan rasa penasaran, Sakura mendekati orang itu. Sepertinya orang itu sedang serius membaca sehingga kedatangannya tidak diketahui.

Sakura menepuk pundak lelaki itu. "Sai?" kata Sakura sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat langsung wajah orang itu. Sakura dapat merasakan hentakan kaget dari pundak lelaki itu. Orang itu menoleh.

"Sa-sakura?" tanya Sai masih dalam kekagetannya. Sakura terperangah. 'Ini benar Sai?' batin Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau disini bukannya kau ada latihan dengan anbu lainnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"A-aku sudah selesai latihannya makanya aku diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah." Sai sungguh bingung dengan Sakura, bukankah seminggu kemarin Sakura marah dengannya, sekarang Sakura tampak ramah sekali. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura?" tanya Sai basa-basi untuk tidak membuat suasana jadi canggung.

"Itu!" tunjuk Sakura ke lantai. Ia menunjukan tumpukan buku-buku medis. "Aku sedang mencari buku-buku medis. Tsunade shisio menyuruhku cuti untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas di rumah sakit. Aku butuh buku-buku itu untuk menambah pengetahuan saja." Kata Sakura sambil menyerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat sekali wajah Sakura yang sedang kesal.

Sai tersenyum. "Mau ke kedai ocha?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah! Hangatnya!" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas, mencoba merilekskan badannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sekali. Tsunade shishio memberiku cuti, bukannya untuk istirahat tapi aku harus belajar banyak dari buku yang Tsunade shisio suruh! Dasar wanita tua itu! Kapan sih aku diberi waktu istirahat!" kata Sakura bergumam kesal sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Sabarlah Sakura." Kata Sai kalem seraya mengikuti gerakan Sakura.

"Kalau kau, untuk apa kau meminjam buku-buku banyak itu? Aku yakin kau pasti tidak suka membaca bukukan?" kata Sakura sambil melirik ke arah lantai dimana bukunya dan buku Sai diletakkan.

"Kau benar. Entahlah, tapi aku disuruh oleh ketua anbu root untuk mempelajari jurus-jurus untuk mengembangkan kemampuanku. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa ketuaku menyuruhku seperti itu." Kata Sai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sekarang mereka berada di kedai teh mereka hanya mengobrol tentang misi-misi mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sama sekali mereka tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian waktu di toko dango seminggu yang lalu.

Bahkan Sakura tidak menanyakan apakah benar temannya itu menyukainya. Sakura merasa tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Sai menyukainnya. Yang penting hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman saja.

**.**

**.**

Sai dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari kedai, setelah Sai membayar ke kasir.

"Terima kasih telah mampir ke kedai kami!" kata pelayan wanita yang berdiri di samping pintu keluar kedai seraya sedikit menatap nakal kearah Sai sehingga membuat Sakura merinding.

'Cih! Memangnya Sai sangat menarik ya? Sampai membuat wanita centil itu melirik genit kearah Sai.' Batin Sakura kesal.

Dilandasi rasa penasaran Sakura menengok ke kiri dimana Sai sedang berjalan disampingnya. Ia membawa banyak buku-buku seperti dirinya. Sehingga wajahnya sulit terlihat.

Sakura menatap dalam wajah disampingnya, kalau dilihat-lihat Sai sekarang lebih tinggi dari waktu bertemu dengannya dulu. Ia sudah hampir 2 tahun bersama Sai tapi baru kali ini ia merasa Sai cukup menarik. Ia melihat mata onyx lembut Sai, tulang pipinya, kulitnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya. Semua hampir sempurna! Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang ya?

Sakura terus memandangi Sai hingga tak sadar...

BRUUKKK! Sakura terbangun dari lamunanya, ia mendongak ke atas dan dilihatnya tiang listrik yang berdiri menantang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Dari tadi kau memperhatikanku terus." Kata Sai khawatir sambil berusaha membatu Sakura berdiri.

UGGGHHH! Betapa malunya dia yang telah tertangkap basah melihat wajah disampingnya sampai tak melihat tiang listrik didepannya.

"A-aku tak a..apa-apa." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri. Dia melihat Sai yang berjongkok dan mengumpulkan buku-buku Sakura yang berserakan di jalan.

Sakura dapat melihat penduduk-penduduk yang melihatnya dengan tampang geli. Membuat wajah Sakura tanpa sadar memerah.

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat kedepan nenek tua!" Kata Sai sambil bangun dan memberi buku-buku Sakura ketangan gadis itu.

"Iya, arigato!" Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dengan terpaksa karena dikatain oleh Sai nenek tua. Dan langsung dia jalan mendahului Sai. Hanya satu di otak Sakura sekarang, Sai memang berubah secara fisik tapi mulut tajamnya tidak pernah berubah!

Sakura melihat ke depan, di depan sana sangat ramai membuat Sakura bingung. Seperti ada suatu perayaan atau apalah, Sakura tidak tahu.

"Kenapa ramai sekali di depan?" kata Sakura bergumam bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sekarang akhir musim panas, artinya sekarang ada festifal hanabi." Kata suara baritone lembut disamping Sakura.

Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. Bodohnya dia, padahal hari ini hari yang paling menyenangkan pada saat dia kecil, kenapa dia bisa lupa?

"Kau mau ikut?" kata orang di depan Sakura. Sai sudah berjalan 3 langkah di depannya.

"Ke?" tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja ke festival hanabi." Jawab Sai.

"Lalu tugas-tugasku?" Sakura tidak mau membuat Tsunade marah gara-gara ia tidak menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan shisionya itu karena ikut pergi ke festival.

"Kau butuh istirahat Sakura, sudah hampir seminggu kau terus terkurung di apartemenmu untuk mengerjakan tugas itu kan?" kata Sai lagi lalu kembali jalan mendahului Sakura.

"Chotto, demo gimana dengan buku-buku ini? Kita tidak bisakan pergi ke festival hanabi sambil membawa buku berat ini. Gimana kalau kita pulang dulu ke apartemen untuk menaruh buku dulu?" kata Sakura sambil menatap buku-buku yang ada ditangannya.

Sai hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menaruh buku itu di tanah. Dan ia merogoh sesuatu di kantong senjatanya. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggambar. Dia menggambar sesuatu dia atas gulungan itu.

"Chouju giga!" setelah mengatakan jurus itu, seekor burung keluar dari gulungan yang dipegangnya.

Burung itu besar, tapi tidak terlalu besar untuk menunggang satu orang di atasnya. Sai mengambil buku-bukunya lalu meletakannya dia atas punggung burung itu. Sakura pun mengikuti gerakan Sai.

Setelah itu burung itu melesat terbang, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia tahu alamat apartemen kita?" tanya Sakura menatap kepergian burung itu. Sai hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Festival hanabi memang selalu ramai, walau hari masih sore banyak sekali penduduk yang mengunjunginya.

Suara-suara para pedagang yang menjajakan daganganya terdengar di telinga Sakura. Sakura sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sai. Jarang-jarang dia melihat festival hanabi, seingatnya ia kemari teakhir kali ketika berumur 11 tahun bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ya memang Konoha jarang sekali menyelenggarakan festival seperti ini. Dan sekarang Sakura sedang menikmati suasana di festival hanabi bukan dengan orang tuanya, tapi bersama Sai.

Sakura melihat seorang anak yang meminta dibeliin balon kepada ibunya, anak-anak yang sedang berlarian, ayah yang sedang menggendong anaknya di pundaknya dan memegang tangan istrinya, banyak juga sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama menikmati festival hanabi.

"Hanabi akan dikeluarkan tengah malam nanti." Kata seseorang disamping Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk, ia kesal karena sudah pasti nanti malam ia tidak dapat melihat festival hanabi disini dikarenakan tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Sakura memandang ke depan. Ia bisa melihat wanita-wanita yang cantik yang memakai baju kimono yang indah. Wajah mereka didandani layaknya seorang putri, pasangannya pun memakai baju yang rapi dan terlihat resmi.

Sakura cemberut ketika melihat penampilannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia mengganti pakaian yang lebih bagus lagi. Tidak seperti sekarang, ia hanya memakai baju berwarna merah marun dan rok selutut berwarna abu-abu bahkan dia lupa untuk bedakan dulu. Itu membuat Sakura menghela napas berat.

"Kau tetap cantik walau tidak memakai kimono Sakura" kata Sai disampingnya.

Sakura terkejut, karena Sai berkata begitu.

"Jika mereka membuka topeng mereka, mereka hanya gadis-gadis biasa kalah jauh dengan kau. Jika kau berpakaian seperti mereka, kau jauh lebih cantik, Sakura" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sai, jarang sekali pria itu memujinya cantik, biasanya ia mengatai Sakura dengan nenek sihir, wanita gendut, nenek tua atau yang lainnya yang membuat Sakura kesal. Itu membuat wajah Sakura tanpa sadar merona dan Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa kecuali tersenyum kepada Sai.

"Benarkah?" kata Sakura tersenyum. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sai, Sai yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi, tinggi Sakura hanya seleher Sai saja.

"Aku membaca buku, kalau seorang wanita sedang berwajah kusut maka hiburlah dia" kata Sai polos.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Di depan sana ia bisa melihat toko es krim. Sakura tersenyum lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke toko itu. Sai hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ojisan beli es krim rasa strawberi satu ya" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil es krim strawberinya. Sai mengangguk. "Es krim rasa vanila saja" kata Sai lembut.

Dan pemilik toko es krim itu memberikan es krim kepada Sai. Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar paman pemilik toko es krim berkata "Wah kalian pasangan kekasih yang serasi, semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan."

Setelah membayar, Sakura dan Sai langsung meninggalkan toko es krim. Kata-kata jiisan tadi masih terngiang di benak Sakura. 'Memangnya aku dan Sai terlihat serasi jadi pasangan ya?' batin Sakura bingung.

Lalu ia kembali menjilat es krimnya sambil melihat-lihat festival berusaha melupakan kalimat ojisan tadi.

Kali ini yang terlihat adalah banyak stan permainan-permainan seperti layar tancap, memasukan gelang ke botol, memancing ikan dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang sangat antusias dan bersemangat yang sedang bermain di salah satu stan. Ia jadi teringat, dulu juga dia begitu. Paling senang kalau sedang mengunjungi stan-stan permainan.

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, ketika dia merasakan sesuatu di sekitarnya mulutnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala melihat Sai yang sudah ada di depannya. Jarak wajah dirinya dan Sai sangat dekat.

Ia pun melihat jemari Sai yang menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

"kau belepotan es krim Sakura" kata Sai sambil menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri yang terdapat es krim strawberi Sakura di ibu jarinya.

Sakura terkejut, ia merasa sangat malu akibat perlakuan Sai tadi. Ia pun jadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Bukankah itu artinya ia dan Sai berciuman secara tak langsung?

"Ah..e-etoo...e-too.." Sakura bingung mau bilang apa. "Hm? Ada apa Sakura" kata Sai di depannya. Posisinya masih belum berubah.

"AHH! E-etooo AKU MAU KESANA!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak. Telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu stan. Segera ia pun meninggalkan Sai dalam wajah kebingungan dan langsung setengah berlari menuju stan yang di tunjuk.

'Ah! Bodohnya aku!' Sakura memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia merasa sangat malu dihadapan Sai tadi. Sehingga ia jadi bertingkah konyol dihadapan pria itu, bisa-bisanya ia berteriak kencang seperti itu dan ia berdoa semoga stan yang ditunjukannya bukanlah stan yang aneh membuat dia terlihat lebih konyol lagi.

"Silahkan nona, mau mencoba?" Sakura mendengar pemilik stan ini. Sakura bernapas lega karena dia tidak salah memilih stan. Stan di depannya adalah stan permainan memancing ikan.

Sakura melihat petunjuk permainan di depannya.

**Tangkap ikan menggunakan jaring yang telah disediakan. Jika berhasil menangkap 3 ekor ikan akan mendapat boneka besar. Untuk shinobi tidak boleh pakai jurus!**

'Hmmm... menarik!' Sakura melihat beberapa hadiah boneka yang telah disediakan, dan salah satunya membuat Sakura tersenyum. Boneka itu boneka strawberi yang besar, pasti empuk buat dipeluk. Ia ingin mendapatkan boneka itu!

"Baiklah aku akan coba!" kata sakura bersemangat. Setelah dia membayar dia langsung mengambil tiga jaring dan satu ember kecil. Tiga jaring itu terbuat dari kertas, sehingga itulah kesulitannya. Jaring akan robek jika terkena air.

Sakura berjongkok, ia melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang cepat. 'Heh? Apa ikan ini ninken ya?' Ikan-ikan itu sangat cepat tidak seperti ikan biasanya. Tapi sekali-sekali ikan itu berhenti berenang.

"Kau hanya butuh fokus Sakura, kurangi pusatan cakra ditanganmu maka bisa beraki..."

BYYUUURRR!

Belum Sai selesai berkata, air sudah muncrat ke tubuh Sakura. Sangking terlalu bersemangatnya Sakura dengan tenaga besarnya mengarahkan jaringnya ke salah satu ikan yang sedang terdiam. Tapi bukan ikan yang dia dapat, malahan air yang membasahi tubuhnya yang ia dapat.

'Sial!' batin Sakura kesal. Sekarang dia tampak lebih konyol lagi dihadapan Sai.

"Yah, sayang sekali nona kau gagal" kata paman pemilik stan.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Aku ingin mencobanya ojisan" Sai pun segera mengambil tiga buah jaring dan membayar ke paman pemilik stan.

Sai dengan fokus menatap ikan itu.

Satu ikan dia dapat...

Dua ikan...

Dan tiga ikan dia berhasil tangkap!

"Selamat tuan kau berhasil menangkap tiga ikan! Silahkan pilih bonekanya!" kata paman pemilik stan. Sakura dibuat bengong oleh Sai. Hal pertama ia kagum melihat kelihaian Sai menangkap ikan, kedua dia bengong karena Sai memilih boneka? Yang benar saja diakan laki-laki!

Sai menunjuk salah satu boneka. Sakura tercengang, Sai memilih boneka strawberi yang ia tadi ingin dapatkan.

"Ah! Boneka strawberi untuk kekasih anda ya tuan?" kata paman pemilik stan seraya memberi boneka itu ke Sai. Sai tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Lalu Sai memberi boneka itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerima boneka itu dengan gugup. Dihati kecilnya ia merasa senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sai. Tapi ia merasa malu juga dibilang seperti itu. Ia kan bukan kekasih Sai? "Arigato Sai" kata Sakura tersenyum gugup.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut ketika dua insan itu duduk berdampingan di atap rumah penduduk.

"Hah! Arigato Sai kau telah menemaniku seharian ini!"kata Sakura sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Sai.

Sakura lalu menoleh kearah Sai, dan melihat Sai hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Sakura memeluk bonekanya erat, malam ini tersa sangat dingin apalagi dengan keadaannya yang masih basah gara-gara kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada seseorang di belakang yang memeluknya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya Sai yang sudah ada di belakang bukan disampingnya lagi. 'cepat sekali' batin Sakura. Dia tadi tidak merasakan pergerakan dari Sai, dan tiba-tiba Sai sudah ada dibelakangnya.

Wajah Sakura dan Sai begitu dekat. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Sai dileher putih Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit merinding. Akibat dari perlakuan dari Sai ia merasa hangat ditubuhnya.

"Sudah merasa hangat?" suara baritone lembut Sai terdengar di telinganya merasakan sensasi-sensasi menggelitik menerpa telinganya. Sakura mengangguk.

Tangan Sai memeluk pinggang Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa risih tetapi ia membiarkan Sai begitu. Ia membiarkan sai memeluknya untuk menenangkan hati Sai. Bukankah jika orang yang sedang jatuh cinta orang itu ingin disentuh oleh orang yang dicintainya bukan?

Sakura tersenyum ketika ia merasakan tangan lembut Sai mengenggam tangannya.

"Tanganmu dingin Sakura, pulanglah ke rumah kau bisa masuk angin. Lagi pula tugasmu belum selesaikan?" Sai menjauhkan badannya dari Sakura, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada yang kehilangan. Di hati paling kecilnya ia ingin Sai masih memeluknya hangat.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya Sai" kata Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri. Ia berjalan menjauhi Sai. Tapi sebelumnya dengan cepat ia berbalik lagi kepada Sai dan...

CUP!

Sakura mencium pipi Sai lembut.

"Anggap itu balasan terima kasihku karena kau mau menemaiku seharian ini Sai" kata Sakura tersenyum. Wajahnya merona karena malu mencium pipi seorang pria. Dengan cepat Sakura melompat menjauhi Sai dan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Sakura tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya lelaki yang tadi dikecupnya sedang memegangi pipinya yang merona merah dan tersenyum malu. Lelaki itu merasakan kehangatan di hatinya yang dingin.

"Sakura..." desah lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang berkutit dengan bukunya. Matanya mempelajari semua tulisan di buku itu dengan serius. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti membaca ketika didengarnya suara yang ribut di balkonnya.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ia membuka kain yang menutupi balkonnya. Masih terhalang oleh kaca balkon, Sakura bisa melihat seekor burung besar yang sedang mengepakan sayapnya untuk membuat suara berisik. Ia tahu kalau burung itu milik Sai.

Tiba-tiba burung itu pecah dan menyisakan tinta-tinta hitam yang membentuk tulisan.

**Keluar ke balkon, dan pandangilah langit.**

Sakura segera menuruti perintah dari tulisan itu. Ia membuka pintu balkon dan mendongak keatas melihat langit. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian...

PYAAR! BUAARRR!

PYAR! BUAR!

Sakura tersenyum melihat hanabi yang bertaburan di langit. Mewarnai langit yang gelap dengan warna-warni yang indah. Sakura merasa Sai begitu mempedulikannya.

Ia tahu mungkin sekarang Sai pun sama seperti dirinya, memandangi hanabi di luar balkon. Sayangnya Sai tidak ada disampingnya.

Sai...," wanita itu tersenyum, masih memandangi hanabi di langit "Arigato".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**Horeeee! Akhirnya UAS selesai juga! Merdeka! *sambil ngibar-ngibar bendera merah putih***

**HUH! Chapter kali ini lebay baget dah perasaan! Maaf tapi cuma ini yang ada di otak saya.**

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**-Hikaru kin**

**-Andromeda no Rei**

**-Sabaku no Uzumaki**

**Yang telah meriview chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter berikutnya author akan membuat Sakura cemburu pada Sai hoho..**

**Author butuh saran dan kritikannya dari para readers lewat review. RnR onegai...**


End file.
